dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Tallis
} |name = Tallis |image = Tallismarkof.jpg |px = 270px |specialization = Infiltrator |gender = Female |title = Slave (formerly) Athlok (formerly) Tallis |affiliation = Ben-Hassrath |race = Elf |class = Rogue |actor = Felicia Day |appearances = Dragon Age: Redemption Dragon Age II - Mark of the Assassin Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Trespasser (mentioned) }} Tallis is an elven Qunari assassin who is the protagonist of Dragon Age: Redemption and is also a temporary companion in the Mark of the Assassin DLC for Dragon Age II. Background Tallis was born in Tevinter, where slavery is legal. In Minrathous, she was sold into slavery by her parents so they could pay off their debts. She was on a slaver ship bound for the city of Carastes when the Qunari boarded and captured the ship. Everyone aboard was brought to the island fortress of Qunathras, to the east of Seheron. Tallis was initially deemed an unsuitable convert, and would have been rendered a mindless laborer if not for the intervention of Salit, a high-ranking Ben-Hassrath agent, who formally requested that the tammasrans turn the girl over to him so he could train her to become a Tallis, "those who solve". Her duties involved travelling to non-Qunari lands, primarily Orlais and Nevarra, where she was tasked with burglaries, heists, and assassinations. She always completed those missions successfully, though never to the complete specifications of her superiors. They would have preferred the mission be abandoned rather than completed imperfectly. Tallis finally pushed her superiors over the edge during a mission to retrieve a Qunari artifact in the possession of Count Alphonse Valmont in Arlesans. During the heist, Tallis found human and elven children being kept as sex slaves and set them free, killing the Count and several of his guards in the process. This caused a diplomatic incident that almost led to a war between the Qunari and Orlais. Tallis had failed to steal the Qunari artifact without leaving any trace as she had been ordered, and she was therefore demoted to the rank of "Athlok" - a laborer. She was assigned as a kitchen-hand on a boat docked in Kirkwall, during the Arishok's stay in Kirkwall. She was offered a chance to redeem herself two years later. Involvement Dragon Age: Redemption Mark of the Assassin Dragon Age: Inquisition Initial statistics Talent trees Equipment Tallis specific gear Armor There are no upgrades for Tallis's armor, Where the Heart Lies, in the DLC. Other – starting weapon – starting weapon Quotes * "I may be Qunari, but I was raised an elf." * "He who wishes to walk on water must first learn to swim." * "You go elbow-deep in wyvern shit and I'm the weird one?" * "Don't look at me while I do this. (Ungodly cacophony)" * "It's not always meant to end in violence. There are other paths. They do not all need to lead to the same destination." * "Doubt is the path one walks to reach faith. To leave the path is to embrace blindness and abandon hope." * "Past the idea of right and wrong is a field. When the soul lies in that grass the world is in balance... I will meet you there." Trivia |450px|thumb]] * Just like Sten, "Tallis" is not her name, but her rank. It means "to solve" in Qunlat. * Tallis was the first female qunari (of any race) introduced. * Despite using dual-wield daggers and talents, Tallis' default attack in ''Dragon Age II is ranged, involving her throwing her daggers. * If Isabela is in the party, during the final conversation with Tallis, Tallis will claim to have 6 toes on her left foot. * Back at the Hawke Estate after finishing the DLC, near the statue of Mark of the Assassin, there will be a journal filled by Hawke about their thoughts for Tallis. The content depends on their relationship. * While the player does have the option to flirt with Tallis (and receive a kiss, depending on the player's choices during the DLC), it will have no effect on any romance they currently have with another character (though if present, all except Sebastian express jealousy). Tallis will simply leave by the end of the quest. * Tallis has two unique daggers. One, Kathryn, is named after her voice actor (Kathryn Felicia Day); and the other one, Thane, is named after an alien assassin from the Mass Effect series whom Felicia romanced. * She seems to have some history with Leliana. * In spite of what she hints at the end of Redemption, Tallis, if she was telling the truth about her future, did not become a Tal-Vashoth. If she had, she would never have known about Salit's defection, let alone Ariqun's reaction to it. * In Dragon Age: Inquisition, Tallis is mentioned by Varric in banter with Iron Bull. Varric says that she used to cause all sorts of trouble. * Tallis' outfit has the qunari symbol on it Gallery Felicia Day as Tallis.jpg|Felicia Day as Tallis in Dragon Age: Redemption Dragon-Age-2-Mark-of-the-Assassin-Screen-3.jpg|Tallis in Mark of the Assassin Tallis_Bait.jpg|Tallis baiting a wyvern Dragon-Age-II-Mark-of-the-Assassin-.jpg Tallis In Combat_656x369.jpg Tallis side view.jpg|Tallis side view Tallis 1.jpg|Sketch of Tallis by Greg Aronowitz, Production Designer of Dragon Age: RedemptionGreg Aronowitz blog Tallis HoDA Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Tallis in Heroes of Dragon Age Tallis HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of Tallis' tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References External links * "Faces of Thedas: Tallis", interview by Green Ronin with Felicia Day about Tallis, including a character sheet de:Tallis Category:Characters Category:Mark of the Assassin characters Category:Dragon Age: Redemption characters Category:Temporary companions Category:Elves Category:Tevinters Category:Slaves Category:Qunari Category:Rogues Category:Assassins Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Romantic encounters